Directional microphones are commonly utilized in handsfree telephone apparatus to pick up acoustical signals. The microphone units often in the form of a small cylindrical capsule, have a cardioid response characteristic in a free-field environment. To achieve this, the capsule will have a forward facing opening in the direction of maximum response and a plurality of sideward facing openings around the circumference of the unit which coact with an electroacoustic transducer therein to provide this cardioid response.
When the microphone capsule is mounted in the handsfree apparatus the cardioid response characteristic is distorted due to the reflecting surfaces of the apparatus. In addition, mechanical vibrations caused by a speaker that is located in the same apparatus, must be minimized so as to reduce feedback and/or switching between the receiving and transmitting channels of the handsfree telephone apparatus.
It is known to utilize acoustically transparent foam around a microphone to minimize howling when it is operated in a windy environment.